


Personal Alarm

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shizoppi, roppi not liking to be up during the day lmao, shizuo helping his boyfriend sleep, smart ass ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo tries to keep his boyfriend, Roppi up. This is his tale of failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> another fic lmao. shizoppi this time uvu  
> please enjoy :P

Roppi falls off the bed the first few times they sleep together.

  Shizuo, at first, wonders if it's because his bed is too small. But then, one night, he watches in amusement when the younger raven tossed and turned, grabbing at the sheets and curling up. Before whining and turning another way. At one point, Roppi snuggled closer to him and laid there in peace. Before whining once again and turning around. Shizuo vaguely wondered if it was nightmares, but Roppi wasn't crying. Instead, he was just rolling around. 

                          After the third week of Roppi falling hard against the floor, Shizuo decided that the younger would  _not_ spend the day in bed sleeping it away, as he normally did when Shizuo was at work- or if Roppi wasn't working. The other times being when they went out and spent the day together. But majority of the time, Roppi slept late into the day and then woke up for Shizuo before promptly sleeping again.

                     It was concerning, if it for the fact Roppi still managed to get things done. Dinner would be cooked, table set. Shizuo's cat fed and that gross hedgehog sleeping in it's freshly cleaned cage. Shizuo would say it was a maid or something of the nature, if not for how cranky Roppi was. And by cranky, he meant the snappy attitude that he was easily getting used too. 

  Including the whining, Roppi  _whined_ alot. Especially if he hadn't gotten his nearly forty hours of sleep. Shizuo would just listen to the voice, not the words, it was also because he was more focused on the cute expressions his boyfriend made. It was one of the many reasons he didn't get mad- Roppi always pouted. And furrowed his brows and puffed his cheeks out when he became too irritated. There was also the way his pupils dilated until the black was overtaking bright red. 

* * *

 

       One evening, Roppi was shoving rice in his mouth and pouting and almost crying, the wateriness of his eyes took Shizuo off guard and when he asked, Roppi swallowed his food and poked at the rice. 

          "...I fell asleep at work."

Shizuo frowns. "That's not good, kid."

                      Roppi lowered his head. Sniffled once. Shizuo placed his bowl down, fully aware of what was going to happen.

There was another sniffle. Roppi rubs his eyes and bites his lowerlip.

               "Oi, kid. Don't cry." Shizuo stands, quickly but he's too late when Roppi starts to burst into tears.  _Fuck._

* * *

            Shinra tells him, when he's over getting his shoulder looked at-- some idiot tried to hit him with a steel rod. There had been a sharp end, and when Shizuo had went home- Roppi, who was barely awake upon hearing the opening of the door, froze up and nearly yelled at him for walking home then to Shinra's-- that maybe Roppi has a sleeping disorder. or suffers from night terrors, or  _something_ , and Shizuo should find out. 

              _"Either way, you can give him some sleeping pills. I know he takes alot of other medication, so you'll need to ask **his** doctor."_

More medication.

     When Shizuo goes home, he's tired and irritated. The door pushed open, a tired, "Tadaima." escaping him. The tv is on, and Roppi's slumped on the couch, dazed and hair wet. He looks up, lazily. "Shizuo-kun!" He hesistated. "Ah... Okaerinasai."

          "Hey kid," Shizuo clears his throat and watches with a small smile when Roppi sits up from the couch and runs to give him a hug. The arms around him warm and the lips that touch his mouth soft.  Roppi bounces on his heels.

                "My favorite author just published a new book. Can we go get it tomorrow?" Roppi pleads, eyes widening and lips pursed. Shizuo goes to agree-- why wouldn't he? Roppi looks far too  _cute_ right now, though he pauses. 

            "...Uh, sure. On one condition." Shizuo clears his throat, trying not to look at the way Roppi scowls. 

"I'm not sucking your dick for a boo--"

   "Wh-WHAT? NO--" Shizuo choked out, face flushing red. "No, shit. Roppi, why would I ask you to do that?"

                           "..." Roppi shrugged. "What's the condition?"

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head, "you ah...gotta stay up tomorrow. No naps. Nothing." Roppi opens his mouth to argue, before Shizuo hurried to finish, "that's all. And besides, we could spend the whole day together. A date."

 

       That seems to cheer Roppi up. The darkness that was touching his features lightened up, and the raven was grinning. "Okay! Can we go to the new Ramen place--" 

    Shizuo blocks out the rest, not on purpose. But he really can't keep up. Nonethless, he knows that Roppi's excited. And maybe the day wouldn't end in a disaster.

 

 


	2. Day 1 [Part 1]

 "Did you really just bite me..."

Shizuo grumbles, voice thick in sleep and eyes half lidded. It's nearly seven in the morning, and his normal days start off this early. Roppi, on the otherhand, wrapped in Shizuo's arms and legs thrown over his boyfriend's waist-- isn't much to wanting to wake up. He had whined-- hissed,  _threatened_ him-- and then proceeded to bite Shizuo. He felt none of the pain, just a tinge of exasperation when he lays his head on Roppi's chest. "Come on kid, get up.."

           "No," another hiss and Roppi struggles to get Shizuo off. The blond smiles faintly, more amused than annoyed when he lifts his head and gently presses a soft, chaste kiss onto the raven's neck. It makes Roppi freeze up, sputter nonesense about Shizuo being mean and rude and evil; before the elder detaches his limbs. Wiggles his fingers to get blood circulation flowing through them and rolls his shoulders. Roppi then whacks him with a pillow.

* * *

 

                "Oi, kid, head up." Shizuo's more awake than Roppi. He's drinking a cup of milk, body leaning against the wall while he watches Roppi struggle with a black tea. Roppi's head kept lolling forward, and nearly hit the table twice as he tried to wake up. When he hears Shizuo's voice, he straightens and rubs at his eyes; bottom lip quivering. But Shizuo looks awake before he could see the shed of tears; sipping from his cup to watch his feline roll around on the floor.

      He hears a loud  _thunk_ and jolts, turning his head to see Roppi's on the table. "Kid!"

"I'm awake," Roppi groans, not lifting himself. "I'm awake!" He suddenly jumps up, eyes wide and slightly creepy. "You---you--- are not wearing that." Shizuo looks down at his outfit, nearly scowling. 

 "Why not?"

              Roppi makes a face, grabs an item from the table and throws it.

* * *

   Roppi makes him wear a pull over shirt. Simple, and then some jeans. Roppi wears one of Shizuo's shirt. Some skinny jeans and his boots that look like every other pair of his boots. When they finally leave the house, it's nearly ten and Roppi has fallen asleep in the shower  _shizuo was glad he stepped in to make sure he was alright when five minutes became nearly an hour_ \-- and on the couch when Shizuo needed to use the restroom.

                    "You need to stop sleeping." Shizuo grumbles, looking down at the raven whose stumbling after Shizuo. His arms wrapped around Shizuo's right one; head leaned against his bicep. The pda makes people look at them with dirty expressions; some bluntly ignore knowing that he was Shizuo Heiwajima. Monster of Ikebukuro. Roppi on the other hand is a simple bookstore worker who loves the brute more than he's ever known to have been loved.

           "You shut up," Roppi huffs, hissing when he trips up and Shizuo tries not to laugh but he can't help it when Roppi snaps; "that wasn't funny!"

           They walk in silence, streets bustling in life and Shizuo doesn't know where they are going- Roppi knows the streets better than him, memorizes every little thing and suddenly the blond is tugged into a building that's cooler than the heat outside. He shakes the chill off, looking down at the raven who steps away from him. Already, there is a large crowd inside. Louder and the same book is set up along a display, a table where someone sits and signs the same book over and over again. 

                              Shizuo could feel himself growing irritated already. Especially when Roppi squeals loudly and bursts into a rant about how much he loved this man and  _fuck what was he doing again_ \--

        "Stay here Shizuo!"

Shizuo grunts, grabbing a book from a shelf and flipping it open to a random page--

                                             _\--she tastes like honey and vanilla, his tongue---_

Shizuo slammed the book shut. "Kid, hurry.  _Please_." Roppi bluntly ignores him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended up sick and i have so much issues with writing more than a certain amount of words-  
> ah well u__u  
> enjoy


End file.
